William Mervine
Captain William Mervine was an American soldier who served in the United States Army and saw fighting in the American Civil War. He later settles down in the United Kingdom with his wife, a former slave, living long enough to witness World War I. He is a major supporting NPC in the American campaign in Call of Duty: Ghost Origins. Biography American Civil War Mervine immediately joined the United States Army as soon as the Civil War started looming, and fought in the battles of Manassas. He was then sent to fight in heavy combat against Sioux tribes on the Great Plains, who had allied with the Confederacy. While fighting the Sioux, Mervine learned guerrilla styles of combat, so Mervine and his men used these tactics against the Sioux with great success, with Mervine and his men inflicting heavy losses on the Sioux tribes while fighting in the Great Plains. He would later employ such tactics against Confederate forces and hostile Amerindian tribes. Returning from the Great Plains to fight the Confederacy, Mervine would then come to command Jeremy Sharpe and Colin Ellis during the Civil War. At the battle of Shiloh, Mervine fights to defend US positions in a forest and fight off Confederate assaults. He then fights past Confederate defenses and forces in the forests and then fights to assault Confederate camps, as well as seize and defend a village. After this, Mervine fights near Sharpsburg in the battle of Antietam. Mervine assaults a Confederate line, then he fights to defend the line and hold off Confederate counter assaults. After this, he fights to defend a river. With that, he then fights in the battle of Corinth, with Mervine fighting to assault Confederate lines, camps and villages. Mervine fights fiercely in the battle of Williamsburg, with Mervine and US troops fighting to defend US lines and fight off Confederate assaults, then keep fighting to assault Confederate lines and positions and then strike and seize a fortress called Fort Marion, then defend the fortress from counter attacks. Later on, Mervine fights in the battle of Fredericksburg. Mervine fights Confederate forces and defenses in farmlands, battling Confederate forces in the farmlands, then he assaults a couple villages and fights to defend the villages, then he destroys a Confederate supply convoy, then fights to defend US positions. With that, he then fights in the battle of Chancellorsville, with Mervine fighting to defend US lines and fight off Confederate assaults. After this, he keeps fighting Confederate forces and defenses in a field and forest, fighting past Confederate positions and lines and fighting to assault and destroy a few camps, then he fights to assault and seize a couple villages, and fights to defend the villages and fight off Confederate assaults. After this, he fights in the siege of Vicksburg, in which he assaults Confederate trenches, then he assaults the city of Vicksburg, fighting Confederate forces and defenses in the streets and buildings of the city, then fighting to seize and hold the city centre, where he rescues slave women from being raped by Confederate soldiers, one of them being a young slave woman named Sarah, whom he befriends. Marvine and his troops would then help Sarah in leading a slave rebellion against Confederate plantations in order to free some of her friends. With that, Mervine fights in the decisive battle of Gettysburg. He fights to defend US trenches, then he fights his way to a hill known as Little Round Top. Mervine fights to defend the hill, then leads a charge that devastates the remaining Confederate forces in hand to hand combat. Afterwards, he fights to defend a village, then he fights to defend US lines in a field. After much fierce fighting, Mervine fights to repel Pickett's Charge, leading a charge of his own that clashes with and repels the Confederate charge, winning the battle. Mervine keeps fighting in the war until the Confederacy is destroyed and the Federal Army wins the war, restoring the union. Afterwards, Mervine returns to Sarah and marries her. Indian Wars Mervine keeps serving the United States Army, fighting in fierce battles against hostile Amerindian tribes in the Great Plains and in the New Mexico regions. He fights the Sioux tribes of the Cheyenne and Lakota in the Great Plains and battles the Cherokee in the forests of Wyoming, and fighting the Seminole in the swamps of Florida, then he fights in battles against the Comanche and Navajo tribes in the deserts of the New Mexico territories. He and his forces inflict very heavy casualties on the Amerindian tribes in battle and seize numerous villages, while he keeps fighting to defend lines and settlements. He also closely befriends a Cheyenne Chief and the Chief's daughter. He sees especially fierce fighting against the Sioux tribes, with Mervine and his troops fighting in numerous fierce battles and skirmishes with them. Due to the Sioux pillaging and razing numerous American and friendly Amerindian settlements, Mervine displays a ruthless and aggressive behavior towards Sioux warriors. Despite this, when capturing Sioux villages, he and his troops were very kind to the Sioux villagers and even protected them from hostile militias. As such, he continues fighting the Sioux, with he and his soldiers inflicting heavy losses on Sioux warriors until the Sioux are crushed. Tripoli and Japan Once crushing the Confederacy, Mervine engages in vicious fighting in Mexico against French forces and defenses, fighting in fierce battles across Mexico to crush the French. He also sees fighting to drive Confederate forces from the island of Cuba, fighting Confederate defenses in the jungles of the island. After the Civil War ends, Mervine is sent with US forces to assault the North African Barbary regency of Tripolitania. Mervine fights Barbary forces and defenses in vicious fighting in the deserts of Tripolitania in fierce battles and skirmishes, then Mervine fights to capture the city of Tripoli in a ferocious battle. With that, Mervine is then sent with US forces to Japan to assist the Meiji government in stopping the Samurai Rebellion. Mervine fights in fierce battles and skirmishes against Samurai and Ashigari forces across Japan, and after much fierce fighting, he helps crush the Samurai rebellion, allowing the Meiji government to secure Japan. Later Life After the war, Mervine retires from the US Army and then he and his wife, Sarah, move to live in France. Mervine lives long enough to witness World War I when it erupts and ends in Europe. As such, he meets with French veterans of World War I, Emile Guille, and he proceeds to tell them stories of his own service in the American Civil War. Personality and Traits Mervine was very fatherly and kind to his men, taking very strong care for them and bravely leading them in battle. He is incredibly protective and loyal to his men and he is also a very quick thinker, being able to come up with smart strategies and backup plans to engage enemy forces. He could also be ruthless and merciless towards his enemies and would sometimes be very hot tempered as well. Though he is hard to genuinely impress, he often gives compliments if he feels necessary. Relationships Jeremy Sharpe Mervine was very fatherly towards Sharpe, often helping him and giving him advice, as well as showing a protective attitude towards him. He often complimented Sharpe's efforts and spoke highly of him. Sarah Mervine was very loving and caring towards Sarah, showing sympathy towards her situation and befriending her. He and Sarah eventually fell in love, and once the war was over, Mervine married Sarah and they settled down together in Europe. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Wise Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:One Man Army Category:Gunman Category:Destroyers Category:Barbarian Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Fanatics Category:In Love Characters Category:Gaolers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Rescuers Category:Mentor Category:Leaders Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Brutes Category:Advocates Category:Serious Category:Normal Skilled Category:Homicidal Category:Altruistic Category:Hunters Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Honorable Category:Right Hand Category:Vigilantes Category:Neutral Category:Hard Workers Category:Tragic Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Survivors Category:Disciplinarians Category:War Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Authority Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Chaotic Category:Bully Slayers Category:Determinators Category:Married or Parents Category:Evil or Good From the Past